


Hurt

by Keleficent



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Movie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules was trying to catch his breath. He was still in shock that he managed to defeat the cyclops without his strength. Maybe the combination of the shock and exhaustion that kept him from noticing the pillar falling.</p><p>“Hercules, look out!” Thankfully, Meg did notice. The woman who swore to never let herself get hurt by love again pushed him out of the way, allowing herself to be crushed instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Hercules was trying to catch his breath, still in shock that he managed to defeat the cyclops. Maybe it was the combination of the shock and exhaustion that kept him from noticing the pillar falling.

Thankfully, Meg did notice. “Hercules, look out!” The woman who swore to never let herself get hurt by love again pushed him out of the way allowing herself to be crushed instead. She couldn’t even scream. She just laid face-down in the dirt, unable to move.

“Meg! NO!” No matter how angry Hercules was at her, he never wished her any harm. All his bitterness against her disappeared. All that mattered was getting this pillar off her, strength or no.

All of the sudden, the pillar he nearly gave himself a hernia trying to pick up easily lifted over his head. “What’s happening?”

“H..Ha..Hades’ deal is broken.” Meg was grateful that her actions not only saved Hercules but returned his strength even if she was in agony. “He promised I wouldn’t get hurt.”

Hercules moved to her side. He couldn’t believe Meg would save him after he treated her so coldly. “Meg, why did you…? You didn’t have to…”

“People do crazy things…” Meg couldn’t help by smile as she looked into Hercules’ eyes. He no longer looked at her with anger and despair: a look that never belonged on him. His eyes now showed the same love he held for her before discovering her betrayal. “When they’re in love.”

“Oh, Meg…Meg, I…I…” Hercules wanted to thank her, to say sorry, to tell her he loved her too. But none of the words were coming out.

“Are you…always this articulate?” Meg could read Wonder Boy like an open book. He knew everything he wanted to tell her. Hercules couldn't help but laugh at the callback to when they first met.

“You haven’t got much time. You can still stop Hades.” Meg sounded so weak now.

Hades? That was the last thing on Hercules’ mind. How could he leave Meg hurt like this?

“I’ll watch over her, kid,” Phil said as he pushed a rock for her to lie on. Hercules was thankful to Phil for showing Meg kindness for the first time since he’s known her.

Hercules gently laid her down. “You’re going to be alright, I promise.”  

Hercules flew off on Pegasus intending to get this over with as quickly as possible, leaving Meg in Phil’s care.

Everything was quiet. Meg no longer had the strength to speak, and Phil was simply didn’t know what to say. It’s not like he and Meg had been the best of friends. He took Meg’s hand to reassure her that whatever happened next, she wasn’t alone.

Meg tried to hold on. Not because she thought she’d make it, she was smarter than that. She wanted to see Hercules one last time, but everything was blacking out. Even if Hercules got here now, she wouldn’t be able to see him.

She went limp in Phil’s hand. He laid her arm across her chest. He heard Pegasus land behind him and Hercules call Meg’s name. He turned around and shook his head, indicating Meg had been lost. He moved aside to let Hercules go to her.

“Meg, no.” He picked up her lifeless body and held her against his chest. He thought it hurt when he was outcast as a child. He thought he understood heartache when Meg betrayed him. But this was a pain beyond anything he ever felt. She sacrificed herself for him, and he wished she hadn’t. That pillar couldn’t have hurt any more than this.

“I’m sorry, kid.” Phil tried to think of something that will comfort the kid. But what he could he possibly say to erase his student’s grief? “But there’s some things you just can’t change.”

Hercules’ grief turned to rage. This was Hades’ fault. He used Meg against him, threatened her, and put her in harm’s way. And now the lord of the dead was claiming her soul. Hercules intended on getting his Meg back, even if he had to go to the underworld itself. “Yes I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hades commands you to leave reviews.


End file.
